parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Who's Killing the Victims?
A spoof of Who's Killing the Muppets? from Robot Chicken. Cast *Gonzo the Great - Gnomeo (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Fozzie Bear - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Kermit the Frog - Robin (Teen Titans GO!) *Miss Piggy - Starfire (Teen Titans GO!) *Scooter - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Hooded Killer/Skeeter - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Dr. Bunsen Honeydew - Fidgel (3-2-1 Penguins!) *Beaker - Kevin (3-2-1 Penguins!) *Rowlf the Dog - Ted Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Dr. Teeth - Cyborg (Teen Titans GO!) *Lew Zealand - Buster Moon (Sing) *Swedish Chef - Baker Smurf (Smurfs) *Animal - Beast Boy (Teen Titans GO!) *Steve Martin - Himself *Camilla the Chicken - Juliet (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Statler - Dumbeldore (The Lego Movie) *Waldorf - Gandalf (The Lego Movie) *Penguins - Stormtroopers (Star Wars) Transcript *'Gnomeo:' For my next feat, I will walk across hot coals while wearing overprotective boots. *'Scarlet Overkill:' No! (igniting a cannon) For your next feat, YOU DIE! (Scarlet Overkill blasts a cannon on Gnomeo, Gnomeo is shattered to pieces, and Scarlet Overkill places a water sack on the scene) Gnomeo's Funeral and Burial Ceremony *'Robin:' Gnomeo has rested in pieces, and our group wouldn't be whole again. And now, ladies and gentlemen, MR. STEVE MARTIN! YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *'Steve Martin:' (with a prank arrow hat on his head) The Lord is my Shephard, I shall not want. He makes me lie down... *'Starfire ''(interrupting):' Ooh! Are we burying him in a Sybian? (Juliet wwaves a fishing rod at a lever, and pulled a lever at the end of a hook, and hops off of Gnomeo's casket, and it gets lowered in ground by itself) *'Tim Templeton:' You know, the last time a gnome shattered in pieces was... *'Steve Martin (interrupting):' Excuse me?! *'Tim Templeton:' Don't you mean "Excu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-use me?!" *'Steve Martin:' No! This is a funeral. I'm working. Do I come to where you work and knock that crap out of your mouth? *'Robin:' Whew. Steve's working blue, but he's right we never vowed to talk about that night! I'm aware than it rhymes. (The victim group turned to Bing Bong) *'Bing Bong:' (Waves at the victim group) Thank you! Thank you very much! Have some of my candy! Try the caramel, it's delicious! Later *'Tim Templeton:' Then the dad says, "The Aristocrats!" *'Scarlet Overkill:' Hey, Templeton. Why did the boy turn red? *'Tim Templeton:' I don't know, ma'am. *'Scarlet Overkill:' Because he's embarassed! *'Tim Templeton:' (sarcastically claps) My brother can do better! *'Scarlett Overkill:' Okay, then how about this? Because I'm about to tranquilize you to death! (Scarlet overkill shoots a tranquilizing death dart at Tim Templeton) *'Tim Templeton:' Phew, that was close. (Trips on stage) *'Dumbledore:' See? I ''told you that boy is gonna die onstage tonight. (Dumbledore and Gandalf laugh) *'Tim Templeton:' Hey, guys. Can you stop laughing and call me an ambulance? *'Gandalf:' You're an ambulance! (Dumbledore and Gandalf laugh again) (Tim Templeton was dragged offscreen by Scarlet Overkill, and then murdered) *'Robin:' (The Stormtroopers rolled Tim Templeton's dead body away) First, Gnomeo, shattered to pieces, and now came Tim Templeton, tranquilized to death. Could we be paying the price for what we did to Scar- *'Starfire:' Don't say that name, Rob. *'Robin:' Wow, Star's telling me what to do! Hey, everybody, come over here. You've gotta come see this. Star's telling me what to do. Whew. Must be a beautiful day that starts with the letter F. (Bing Bong carries a box of props) Hey, uh, Bing Bong? *'Bing Bong:' Hey, boss. *'Robin:' We need to talk about Scarlet Overkill's defeat. *'Bing Bong:' Why, sure. I love talking about Scarlet Overkill, if not for the day she got defeated. *'Robin:' I'm gonna stop you right here. I've got something to tell you. (Robin whispered in Bing Bong's ear) *'Bing Bong:' (gasps) You defeated Scarlet Overkill?!? *'Robin:' It was 60% self-defense. But we're kinda buryin' the lead. Scarlet Overkill comes back from the grave for revenge. *'Bing Bong:' Scarlet Overkill will have her revenge. *'Robin and Starfire:' (Scarlet Overkill takes out tranquilizer death gun, attacks to kill Robin) AAH!!! *'Scarlet Overkill:' 15 seconds 'til your death! *'Starfire:' Take that! (Starfire her right eye laser at Scarlet Overkill, but misses) Oops. *'Scarlet Overkill:' Here it comes, showtime! (She looks at her right hand, but tranquilizer gun wasn't there, then she used both her hands to find it around and grunts) (Juliet holds Scarlet Overkill's tranquilizer gun at Scarlet Overkill, and speaks Japanese) (Subtitle: "Get away from them, you jerk!") You can't shoot me, that's my tranquilizer gun! *'Juliet: '''If you insist. (Shoots a tranquilizer dart at Scarlet Overkill, and then falls on Steve Martin behind her) *'Steve Martin:''' (chuckling) That bit was a classic. Music, please. (Dances as funny music starts) Gallery Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? Category:Who's Killing the Muppets? parodies Category:Robot Chicken Category:Robot Chicken Parodies